


A Day With Lordstorm

by Kelkat9



Series: Lordstorm and His LiveJournal Adventures [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Books, Erotica, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: An entry on Dametyler's blog discussing a day out with her partner, Lordstorm.





	

Dametyler here and today I am sharing with you what happened to Lordstorm and I today.

So, Lordstorm and I are out for a run, well actually running from this lizard thing, when Lordstorm stops suddenly. So there is he is breathing heavy and staring at this shop tucked away in an old rundown building. I’m about to collapse with a stitch in my side and he’s walking toward this shop like its got him under some type of mind control. Now, this isn’t the best time to stop since we were running from something a bit unpleasant. So I said to him “Lordstorm, you all right?”

He turns to me and points to a sign in Chinese which means “Little Shop.”

He had this excited look on his face and I just knew there was no way we were leaving until he explored the dingy little place. So in we went through the big ornate red door. Inside, the shop was a dark, smelled musty and had enough dust floating around to make me sneeze a bit. There didn’t appear to be anyone about so we just sort of walked around tall shelves filled with oddities and some garish looking bric-a-brac. Lordstorm pulled a dusty book off one of the shelves. He held it up and blew the dust off and started grinning.

He said, “Dametyler, do you know what this is?”

Now knowing Lordstorm, I figured it was probably something geeky. He’s all about history and science. So, I said, “I dunno, it looks like some kind of Asian History book.”

He laughed at me! Then he puts on his glasses (I like to call them his sexy specs) and opens the book and starts reading the ancient Chinese. Have I mentioned, he’s clever? Anyway, he looks up at me with this smug little grin and tells me what it says.

Now, are you ready for this?

He says it’s a Chou Dynasty Taoist Doctrine on sex. Yeah, that’s right, I said some ancient Chinese sex book. 

Only Lordstorm could walk into some dark and dingy Chinese shop and pick up a sex book. Course, those Taoist did have some keen things to say. So, my Lordstorm starts telling me all about how Taoists believe in Yin and Yang and how women were said to have an inexhaustible supply of Yin essence while men had a limited supply of Yang essence. Apparently, it was a bit taboo for blokes to use up their Yang essence without acquiring plenty of Yin essence. 

You know what that means my lovely readers? This is the good part. The bloke can’t come right away, he’s suppose to make sure his partner has multiple orgasms so he can suck up her yin essence. Now, as you might imagine, Lordstorm has this twinkle in his eye, and me well, I’m grinning to myself thinking, these Taosists blokes were all right. They even said if the bloke came too fast and didn’t get his yin, then he’d get ill and could even die! Did I mention I like these Taoist blokes?

Now, Lordstorm snaps that book shut and sidles on over to me with that predatory look and tells me in this sexy voice that he hasn’t had his quota of Yin today. Slightly scary Chinese shop be damned, I’m feeling the need to make a donation! And wouldn’t you know it, that’s when it all started circling the drain. Some old, cranky Chinese bloke (probably Yin deprived) comes storming out wanting to know what we think we’re doing.

Lordstorm turns to him and pulls out his wallet (which might be a bit psychic) and tells him we’re inspectors. Unfortunately, our shoddy day continued and the shop keeper started yelling at Lordstorm, in Chinese, telling us our magic paper wouldn’t’ work in his shop. So I pull out my credit card thinking, fine, we’ll buy the book, leave and find a quiet place for the uh Yin exchange. 

Oh no, he doesn’t want to sell the ancient forbidden sex book to us. Then, the nasty thing we were running from bursts through the window. I’ve got to tell you, nothing changes a cranky old Chinese shopkeeper’s mind like a six foot tall, yellow lizard man with spiky horns on his head spitting acid which melts the cash register. 

Lordstorm, being brilliant, noticed this dodgy looking jar of god knows what and throws it at the angry lizard. Yeah, the lizard man screeched then sort of melted. Eww. Gooey melted lizard thingy does not smell nice. Of course, Lordstorm was fascinated by it. Luckily, the cranky shopkeeper was grateful. He gave us the book and started scooping up melted lizard monster for what purpose I don’t wanna know.

Lordstorm grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the shop so we could find a nice intimate location so we could properly study this forbidden erotic literature and work out our Yin exchange. I do love a good Yin exchange!


End file.
